Kinotenchi
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Members of Kigasei Clan have unique bodies, which allow them to passively absorb natural energy. However, due to the constant intake of natural energy, they are mentally unstable, sporadically feeling sudden, uncontrollable urges to kill, causing them to go on a rampage. Their bodies also secrete special fluids, which through means of Senjutsu chakra allow them to transform parts of their bodies for several purposes. While varied by appearance and function from user to user and even from use to use, the affected parts of their skin change colour (the hair colour also may change) and if the transformation occurs in the eyes, they change colour as well. Seemingly, the risk of petrification from imbalance of natural energy appears to be nonexistent. Origin In the elder days when the clan was at its strongest this ability was called the Kinotenchi (Spirit of Nature). Living in close proximity of the deity known as the Shinju they were constantly exposed to extreme amount Natural Energy the tree was emanating from its surroundings. This constant exposure, feasting on the animals and plant life in the area for food and nutrients led to them being able to slowly absorb that natural energy into their pores. This ability later manifested itself stronger within years and soon the transformations began within members of the clan. The number of transformation mostly took place within those who were in charge of hunting and provisions for the clan. Originally it was mistaken as a sickness due to the random transformations and mostly violent outburst and overprotective nature the person had for the Irregular tree that stood proudly within their homeland. The Kigasei clan were mostly inturned with nature and respected the land so the turned to nature itself for cures and answers to the outburst and transformations. However their use of natural herbs and medicinals only increased the number of transformed. This rapid spread caused the clan to turn on itself inside out. Some believing the infected were taken over by the spirit of nature and sent to punish the clan, presuming they had done something to anger the land itself. They were cursed by nature to the random outburst of violence and demand blood and attempt to kill all until it was quelled or the spirit was taken from them. While those who not yet been "cursed" by the Kinotecchi attempted to absolve themselves and distance themselves from those who were they continued to eat, and live on the land and soon became among the kinotenchi themselves. The mental instability caused by the transformations while sporadic threatened to wipe out the clan as they slowly destroyed themselves through personal conflict and random attacks. Thsi led to the Great Splinter and the clan broke into groups to move among the tree. However the damage was already done and this transformation would be inherited among their generations to come. Over time the name Kinotenchi was lost. Background Trivia *The Term Kinotenchi means spirit of the land, which among members of the clan early on believed those who were taken and transformed were inhabited by the angered spirits of the land. The transformations were simply the result of the possession by the angry spirits. shizen no seishin *This is only a fanon name and not the actual name of the the ability which among the series has gone unnamed. Mentioned only as Jūgo's Clan's Natural Energy Absorption. This name is used among my personal fanon canon as a way to create origins for my favorite clan in the series.